Diapers for children are typically of either a reusable or a disposable type. Reusable diapers are made of a material (e.g., cotton) such that they can be washed and reused, whereas disposable diapers are made of a material (e.g., cellulose absorbent core and plastic sheeting) such that they can be cost-effectively made and disposed of after being soiled once. Disposable diapers are typically disposed of by removing them from the child and placing them in a plastic bag for disposal. Disposal of the soiled diaper can be a rather unpleasant undertaking in that it is often inconvenient to do and involves handling an unsanitary and smelly diaper full of fecal matter and urine. This is particularly problematic when a diaper change is needed in a situation in which a disposal bag is not readily available to put the soiled diaper into. To avoid this situation, caregivers typically carry around extra disposal bags (e.g., plastic grocery bags) for soiled diapers. But even when carrying around and using extra disposal bags, handling and disposing the soiled diaper still tends to be rather unpleasant, and care must be taken to always have plenty of the disposal bags on hand.
These same issues can be problematic not just for infant diapers but also for other wearable moisture-absorbent objects such as adult diapers and feminine hygiene products. And there are other situations in which unsanitary, fluid-carrying, disposable objects need to be disposed of, such as medical waste, in which safely handling the objects for disposal can be problematic.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there exists a need for a better way to provide for the disposal of disposable fluid-absorbent objects such as diapers. It is to the provision of solutions to this and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.